


Regrets Part Two

by ThatComicGirl52



Series: Monthly Oneshots [14]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Monthly oneshot, Non Consensual, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatComicGirl52/pseuds/ThatComicGirl52
Summary: “Nothing should be able to catch us off guard, especially in our own home. Someone did though.”





	Regrets Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> This is my monthly oneshot for February. Thank you so much to Do_The_Cool_Whip, who without her, this oneshot would not exist. This was the oneshot pairing that was voted for this previous month on my monthly oneshot poll. To find out how you can take part in my poll, and have access to more exciting things having to do with my fanfiction, check out my tumblr at thatcomicgirl52.tumblr.com.  
> This fic takes place in a different universe then my fanficiton, Million Reasons To Leave.

No one should be able to attack us at night. No one. Our security is top of the art; no one can get in or out without one of us knowing. We are, after all, Owlman and Talon. We have prepared for every possibility, any type of situation.  _ Nothing  _ should be able to catch us off guard, especially in our own home.

Someone did though.

They came at the break of dawn, shortly after Owlman and I had retired for the night. Gotham City had kept us out late and busy, leaving us exhausted and sweating by the time the sun began to rise. Owlman had barely said a word when we finally got back to the cave, immediately hitting the showers and bed. I followed suit, of course, too tired to speak.

We hadn’t been sleeping long, but we both must have been in a heavy slumber, because somehow, someone had found a way in without alerting us.

At least, that’s what I assume happened. I’m not completely sure, to be honest. All I know is that one moment I was falling into a dreamless sleep in my own bed, and in the next, I was waking up in a dirty alleyway in a strange city.

As soon I open my eyes, I’m on high alert, just as I was trained to be. I blink at my surroundings, my brain trying to make sense of the wet, dark puddle beneath me and the far off sounds of people screaming. A gunshot goes off with a loud, “BANG”. 

My head turns in the direction of the sound. I jump to my feet, and that’s when I realize exactly where I’m standing.

Crime Alley of Gotham City.

Yes, this is definitely Crime Alley, but it’s not exactly as it should be. Something seems...strangely off here. The smell of the city is slightly different, the sounds are at a different pitch. Even the coloring of everything seems off. 

I’m not on my earth anymore.

I am in Gotham City, that I know for sure, but it’s not the Gotham I know. It’s the Gotham City of a different earth.

“You’ve realized where we are, haven’t you?” A familiar voice says to my left. I glance over, and I’m only half surprised to see Ultraman approaching me. 

Of course it was he who brought me here. Who else would be capable of kidnapping me from my own home without Owlman knowing?

He’s not in uniform, but I recognize him right away. He’s dressed to blend in; baggy jeans and a dark, oversized hoodie. He doesn’t want to bring attention to himself. 

It’s weird to see him dressed like that. It makes me even more unsettled. Another thing that’s wrong and different about this earth.

“What earth is this?” I ask him, watching him with wary eyes. Half of Ultraman’s face is hidden in the shadows, but I can still see him smirk. It makes me want to puke.

“You don’t know yet? Has Owlman taught you nothing?” he says, his tone light and amused. He’s enjoying this, and that makes me even more angry.

How dare he! How dare Ultraman kidnap me from my home and bring me to another earth! Does he really think so highly of himself that he thinks he can do that and get away with it?! The size of his ego never ceases to amaze me. Just when I think he can’t be any more of pompous asshole, he proves me wrong.

I look at the city around me, and it all clicks into place. I look back at Ultraman, my gaze narrowing.

“Owlman called this Prime Earth. He’s never traveled here before though,” I say curiously. Ultraman smiles, nodding in approval.

“I have though. Once or twice,” he says.  

I stare at him, confused. I don’t understand how Ultraman could have gotten here without Owlman’s help. Ultraman doesn’t possess the intellect necessary to travel to another earth without help. 

“There’s someone here I want you to meet,” Ultraman continues.

He turns, walking towards the dark street and away from the alley. When he notices I haven’t moved, he looks over his shoulder, raising a brow at me. He wants me to follow, expects me to.

I don’t want to follow him though. I don’t want anything to do with that alien. But I don’t have a choice. I have no idea how to get back to my earth. Only Ultraman knows how, so if I want to get back home, I have to follow him.

I consider all of these things for just a moment, and then I follow him.

  
  


***********************

  
  


I’m almost surprised when I see Wayne Manor. I was expecting the Wayne Manor on this earth to look different from the one on my home, but it doesn’t. Not even slightly. If I didn’t know better, I’d say it is the Wayne Manor I grew up in. But it’s not. I have to remember that.

“Why did you bring me here?” I ask Ultraman. We’re standing just outside the frontgate. It has started to rain, the raindrops tapping loudly on my hood. Lightning strikes the sky with a loud clap of thunder, making the Manor look even more haunted than it already does. 

There are no lights on in the building. No cars parked out front. I can’t see any movements within the windows. It’s like no one lives there. Like it’s been abandoned. Like it really is just a home for ghosts now.

Yep, that’s Wayne Manor alright.

“Every earth is different. Just because one thing is a certain way on our earth, doesn’t mean it’s that way on every earth. This isn’t the same Wayne Manor you’re familiar with,” Ultraman explains, his eyes glued to the building. I glare at him, annoyed that he’s deflecting my question. He’s not telling me anything I don’t already know. I’m not an idiot; Owlman and I have discussed the multiverse before. We’ve always known of its existence, we just never found a way to travel it. Not yet, at least.

“Okay, but-“

“There’s no Thomas Wayne Jr. on this earth,” he interrupts. He pulls his eyes away from the building to look at me. 

I’m surprised to hear that. If there is no Thomas Wayne Jr. on this earth, then who is Owlman? 

“There is only Bruce Wayne,” Ultraman continues. He acts as though that explains everything, but that just makes me even more confused. Thomas’s brother is alive on this earth? Does that mean that Thomas died in that alleyway with his mother instead of Bruce? Or did Thomas never exist on this earth at all?

I’m about to ask these exact questions, but before I have the chance to, Ultraman rushes at me in a dark blurr.

And then everything goes black.

  
  


*******************

  
  


“Dick?” 

I open my eyes at the sound of my name, and the first thing I notice is how comfortable I am. What felt like just moments ago, I was outside in the cold rain, but now I’m warm in a soft bed of silky sheets.

The second thing I notice, is that to my utter horror, I am naked. I freeze when I realize this, the possible ways of how this situation came to be rushing through my head. 

Ultraman must have put me here, and I’m naked, so that must mean….

My face goes red from the thought of Ultraman stripping me.

I’m so furious at the idea of Ultraman seeing me naked, that I forget about the other person standing in the room with me. The owner of the voice that woke me from my slumber.

Slowly, I open my eyes, surprised to find myself in a familiar room. Thomas’ bedroom, but not quite how I remember it. It doesn’t seem as dark in here as Thomas’ room is. Not as cold or isolating. It might still be dark and stormy outside, but inside, it feels warm and safe. And it never feels that way on my earth.

The thunder continues to rumble outside. A bolt of lightning lights up the room, giving me a clear view of the person standing at the head of the bed. And for a moment, I actually do think it’s Thomas looking back at me. But then I remember that’s impossible. 

This must be the Bruce Wayne Ultraman was talking about.

“Dick, what are you doing here? Why aren’t you in Bludhaven?” Bruce asks, his eyebrows pulled together in confusion. I stare at him, trying to find the right words to explain myself, but I don’t even understand what’s going on either. How can I possibly explain it to him?

His eyes go from my face to my bare chest.

“And are you...naked?”

I want to tell him that I’m not the Dick he knows. I’m not from this earth at all, but before I can, there’s this loud hissing sound. Bruce and I turn in the direction of the sound, only to see that a strange green gas has slowly began to enter the room through the bottom of the bedroom door.

I can hear Bruce Wayne curse under his breath, “Fuck.”

  
  


****************

  
  


I should be annoyed when I wake up. This is, after all, the second time this has happened to me in the last eight hours. It’s getting annoying; passing out and not knowing where I am when I come to. I should be furious with how easy it has been for Ultraman to pull this kind of thing over me, but right now, I’m not.

I’m not even thinking about that when I wake up. The only thing I can think about, the only thought that consumes every inch of my mind, is how hot I feel. Seriously, it feels like the room is boiling. My skin feels like it’s on fire. 

I’m still in bed, still naked underneath the sheets, but I’m not alone anymore. Bruce Wayne is in the bed with me. And almost as naked as I am, except for the fact that he still has briefs on. Which I find to be quite irritating. 

I don’t know for sure if this man even is Bruce Wayne or not. I believe him to be, because he looks exactly like Thomas. It’s uncanny, really, how similar he is. 

When my eyes meet his, my heart skips a beat. His blue eyes are so much like Thomas’, and yet they’re not. But in a good way. In a really good way. 

They’re beautiful, his eyes. His whole face is beautiful, like a statue sculpted by the gods themselves. It drags me forward, has me yearning to touch him. 

My body burns for his, begs for him. I don’t know why. I can barely think. All I can think about is how hot I am, and how much I need someone pressed against me  _ right now.  _ And there he lays, almost completely bare and gorgeous beyond belief.

“Dick,” he breathes, the hot air of his words hitting my face. I can feel myself harden underneath the comforter. His voice just does something to me. “We can’t, but…”

When his hand reaches out and touches my cheek, I can barely breathe. I close my eyes at the touch, gasping in surprise.

It feels so good to have him touch me. I want more of it.  _ I need more of it.  _ I need him everywhere, I need him inside me.  _ Now. _

So I don’t waste another moment. I rush in and press my mouth against his.

  
  


****************

  
  


Bruce Wayne is wonderful at fucking. He’s truly a genius. I can’t imagine Thomas being much better. I mean really, how could he be? That’s not to say I wouldn’t want to be fucked by Thomas, because obviously, given the chance, I would. It’s not like I haven’t thought about it a million times. 

But being fucked by Bruce for the rest of my life? Yeah, I think I’d be okay with that. 

We’re at it all night, Bruce Wayne and I. We know it isn’t natural, what we were feeling. There was some sort of chemical in our brain that made us as horny as we were. It was the gas Ultraman had let out into the room. Perhaps some version of sex pollen, formulated by Poison Ivy? Either way, it made us incredibly horny and lustful. It made us go against our better judgement. 

It made what happen the next morning possible.

Owlman, standing over the bed, watching me with a shocked and betrayed expression. 

At first when I see him, I think I’m back home on my earth. I think that now that I’ve done what Ultraman wanted, he finally brought me back home while I was still passed out.

But then I notice that a naked and sweating Bruce Wayne is still lying beside me, and I realize I’m still on the wrong earth. Owlman’s just here with me now. 

And that’s when I realized I’m about to be fucked in a whole new way.


End file.
